The present invention relates to a connecting device and a robot, and is suitable for application to, for example, a robot configured by connecting a plurality of component blocks, that is, a modular robot.
Conventionally, for example, as shown in FIG. 20, a connector 1 is configured by a first half connector body 3 where a plurality of electrode terminals 2 are formed with projecting, and a second connector half body 5 where electrodes (pads) 4 are formed with being made to correspond to respective electrode terminals 2.
In a modular robot using such a connector 1, the first and second half connector bodies are located on each connecting surface of a first and second component blocks with being aligned, and it is intended to be able to electrically connect the first and second component blocks by each electrode terminal 2 of the first half connector body 3 contacting with each electrode 4 of the second half connector body 5 through the first and second half connector bodies 3 and 5 being made to push each other when the first and second component blocks are connected.
Nevertheless, in the connector 1 having such configuration, dirt and damages easily arise on the electrode terminals 2 because each electrode terminal 2 of the first half connector body 3 always projects in the external, and hence there is a problem that the reliability of electrical connection of the first and second half connector bodies 3 and 5 is low.
In addition, in case each electrode terminal 2 of the first half connector body 3 always projects in the external, there is such a possibility that an electrical shock or an injury arises by a user touching this electrode terminal 2, and hence, there is also such a problem that safety is low.
The present invention is achieved in consideration of the above-described points, and will propose a connecting device and a robot that can improve the reliability and safety of electrical connection.
In order to solve these problems, in the present invention, in a connecting device to electrically connect first and the second component blocks of the robot to each other, electrode terminal driving means to drive electrode terminals is provided so as to project a corresponding section of each electrode terminal outside the first component block through an electrode projection hole at the time of a connecting action, and to contain the corresponding section of each electrode terminal in the first component block through the electrode projection hole at the time of a detaching action, with corresponding to the connecting action and detaching action of the first and second component blocks.
In consequence, in this connecting device, since the electrode terminals are concealed in the first component block when the first and second component blocks are not connected, it is possible to prevent dirt and a damage of the electrode terminals, and the occurrence of user""s electrical shock and injury, which are caused by the user touching the electrode terminals, beforehand and surely.
Furthermore, in the present invention, in a robot configured by connecting the first and second component blocks, electrode terminal driving means to drive electrode terminals is provided so as to project a corresponding section of each electrode terminal outside the first component block through an electrode projection hole at the time of a connecting action, and to contain the corresponding section of each electrode terminal in the first component block through the electrode projection hole at the time of a connecting action, with corresponding to the connecting action and detaching action of the first and second component blocks.
In consequence, in this robot, since the electrode terminals are concealed in the first component block when the first and second component blocks are not connected, it is possible to prevent dirt and a damage of the electrode terminals, and the occurrence of user""s electrical shock and injury, which are caused by the user touching the electrode terminals, beforehand and surely, and hence, it is possible to realize a connecting device which can improve the reliability and safety of electrical connection.